Rescate!
by JavierEA
Summary: Poco después de volver de un entrenamiento, llaman a Naruto y a más ninjas a una misión: Un rescate...
1. Chapter 1

Nada más llegar Naruto de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya fue a Ichiraku a comer ramen. Poco después de empezar apareció Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Naruto-niichan... cuanto tiempo!Por cierto, Tsunade la vieja te busca. Parece ser que hay una misión.

Naruto salió corriendo al despacho de Tsunade. Allí se encontró a Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru.

Tsunade: Tenemos una misión importante. Se ha visto a Orochimaru con Sasuke en un lugar cercano a la villa del sonido. En estos documentos tenéis los datos de la misión

Mision: Rescate de Sasuke

Rango: S

Ninjas: 11

Detalles: No importa matar a cuantos ninjas del sonido sea posible. Traer a Sasuke a salvo

Mapa Adjunto.

Tsunade: Partiréis esta noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después, mientras preparaba su misión, hablo con todos sus compañeros, comentarios del tipo "He mejorado", "por que no viniste a vernos después de volver en lugar de ir a comer ramen"

Vio a todos, pero no encontraba a Hinata por ningún lado...

Volviendo a casa, le encontró en la puerta, parecía que ella también le buscaba.

Naruto: Hola Hinata!

Hinata: Hola... Na...ru...to...-Kun...

Hinata estaba muy roja. Naruto le dio un abrazo como a los demás pero quizás más cariñoso...Hinata se desmayo

Naruto: Hinata...HINATA!

Hinata:Levantándose Naruto-kun?

Naruto:(tenía a Hinata en los brazo, él también estaba rojo)

Cambiando de tema, el chico kyubi dijo que ya era hora de partir... era verdad, los otros 9 ninjas ya estaban en la puerta de Konoha

Kiba: No veas si habéis tardado (Akamaru ladra)

Shino: Vámonos

Sakura: ..(Inner Sakura SASUKEEEE)

Así comenzó esta misión...


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2...Una seria batalla

Tras una larga caminata, el grupo de ninjas, decidió descansar.

Al despertar, continuaron su camino, y tras andar durante horas, descansaron para comer.

...pero un grupo de ninjas del sonido apareció

Naruto: Yo lucharé contra el jefe! Dattebayo!Vosotros encargaros del resto

--------------------------

Naruto: ¿Que estáis haciendo?

Ninja: No permitiremos que vengáis a por Sasuke!

Naruto: Te...mataré...

Ninja: Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Naruto: Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Un Cangrejo gigante y Gamabunta aparecieron, con su shinobi montado en cada uno.

Tras un largo rato de pelea, el sapo consiguió cortar con la katana la cabeza del cangrejo en dos... pero esa era su ultima energía... desapareció.

El ninja estaba solo... no encontraba a Naruto... pero de repente vio una luz azul...

Naruto: Odama Rasengan!

Ninja: Defensa de Chakra (Una gran barrera de chakra le protegía del ataque del chico zorro)

Naruto: (Aumentaba la potencia del Chakra) Este tío es duro!

Ninja: Ese chico... tiene demasiado chakra...

Hubo una explosión. El ninja del sonido murió. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, ¿muerto, ¿desmayado, ¿cansado, ¿sin energías?


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3

---------------

Naruto apareció en una tienda de campaña. No sabia k hacia ahí, mantuvo los ojos cerrados por si percibía algo con los oídos.

Al fin pareció oír algo. Era Hinata, había pasado la noche en vela cuidándole. Parecía que decía algo

Hinata: Qué guapo está cuando duerme...hoy... se...lo diré...

Naruto:(Qué me dirá? Bueno, seguiré oyendo...)

Hinata:Sonrojada Naruto, ya estás despierto?

Naruto:Se hizo el dormido.

Hinata:Aún más sonrojada Naruto, yo te quiero! (Creo que así es demasiado directo)

Naruto:Se puso muy rojo, él también estaba enamorado de Hinata. Se empezó a levantar

Hinata:Jugando con sus dedos Na..ru...to...-kun... Oíste... eso?

Naruto: Sí, lo he oído

Hinata: (Inentengible)

Naruto: Es...que...yo...

El chico zorro no supo qué decir en ese momento, su mayor ilusión se había cumplido. Sabia que Hinata le quería tanto como el a ella. Lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazarle lo más cariñosamente posible.

Naruto: Yo... Te quiero mucho, desde siempre, más de lo que tú imaginas...

Los dos jóvenes ninjas se besaron...ese tiempo no pasaba... tanto amor almacenado durante años afloró rápidamente, eran felices, estaban juntos, estaban besándose. Ninguno de los dos ninjas se lo creía...

Más de una hora más tarde... sus labios se separaron. Ese beso produció el efecto mágico de romper de ambos. Tras un rato mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el chico sugirió ir a dar una vuelta

Los dos estuvieron hablando durante horas, abrazados y besándose. A partir de ese día estos dos ninjas se hicieron novios.

Por la mañana todos encontraron a Naruto y Hinata aún abrazados, dormidos los dos juntos, junto al río.

Así dos de nuestros ninjas continuarían la misión con algo nuevo en sus corazones

---------------------

Fin Cáp. 3


End file.
